Deserted soul
by Justme210
Summary: Kuchiki Byakuya is one of the most respectable persons of the Seireitrei. After Hisana's death no person was able to conquer his heart. But is this going to be changed with the presence of a teenager? Will she be able to understand his feelings and to occupy the void from his heart?


Summary: Kuchiki Byakuya is one of the most respectable persons of the Seireitrei. After Hisana's death no person was able to conquer his heart. But is this going to be changed with the presence of a teenager? Will she be able to understand his feelings and to occupy the void from his heart?

Kuchiki Byakuya was enjoying his tea in the garden in front of his room. It was a very rarely thing to see the stoic captain enjoying the tranquility of the afternoon.

The heat, the breeze and the tranquility what was occupying Soul Society made him take this decision. Byakuya was grateful that no servant or any member of his division did not bother him yet. He simply wanted to be left alone.

His gaze was captured by the beauty of the flowers in front of him. Hisana always loved flowers and that was one of the reasons why Kuchiki's mansion gardens were famous for their beauty.

Hisana was a strong woman but gentle, which it could be seen observing the residence itself. Although it had passed more than 200 years the place was still warm from her touch, her smell was still imprinted in the air and sometimes he could see her reflection walking down on the corridors.

The elders have always been against her, even after Byakuya married her and they saw favorable changes which she made on their clan, but because she was just a normal woman and because of her illness she has never been recognized as worthy of him .

The mere thought that such a thing is still in the elders mind made him angry, betraying his long buried feelings. Since the day Hisana left this world Byakuya changed himself. He become colder and more concerned about his work that he had ever been.

While he was enjoying his tea and he was concentrating putting his thoughts in order he was interrupted by the sound of a giggle. Byakuya turned his gaze in the direction of the sound being ready to punish those who dared to disturb him, but his anger was dispelled as soon as he saw that it was just his sister accompanied by a teenager with amber hair.

The teenager seemed familiar to him. He had the strange feeling that he had seen her somewhere, though he did not understand where. It seems that his gaze was focused on the 2 more than a few seconds.

Rukia's face was flushed, and then she whispered something to Orihime and the two girls were walking in the direction Kuchiki's clan leader. Rukia was bent apologizing because they disturbed him and Orihime and followed her example.

The captain did not seem at all affected by their words. He even seemed like he didn't heard them. His face was expressionless as always, and Orihime abstained herself to say something to break the silence. The stoic captain finally turned his gaze back to his tea ignoring them completely.

Orihime breathed a sight of relief. She did not want in any way to cause any troubles to her friend. It was her fault because the captain's attention was drawn to them. Rukia was telling her how Renji had been chased by Senbonzakura through all Seireitrei because he had thought to take a day off without to announce his captain.

The simple image of the lieutenant being chased by the captain's Shinkai made her to smile again. Between the two is a special relationship, even if none of them will ever admit. It could be said that they were just friends, though Byakuya is always imposing his superiority on him.

The adolescence is surprised when Rukia sat on one of the chairs next to his brother, then she made her a gesture to follow her. Orihime followed her gesture, but she remained silent.

"Do you feel good, Nee-sama? It's pretty unusual to see you here at this time." she said while she was refilling his cup of tea.

"No one informed me that I am forbidden to enjoy a pleasant afternoon in my garden." he said after taking another sip. Rukia watched him with adoration but she was ashamed of the boldly of her words. She just wanted to know if he's feeling good, she did not want to make him feel unwanted. When Byakuya saw that his words had the desired effect, making his sister to stop to understand his feelings his gaze turned into the direction of the newcomer. "What is the purpose of the visit of your friend?"

"Nee-sama, her name is Inoue Orihime. I've told you about her last week when I asked your permission to host her several weeks. She came here to spend her holiday in Soul Society." Byakuya was thinking about her words and he remembered the moment when his sister asked him his permission. Initially he wanted to refuse her, because he didn't want the Kuchiki's residence to be disturbed by just an unwanted mortal, but seeing the expression on the Rukia's face he decided to accept her request.

Hearing her name Byakuya reminded who the teenage was. He saw her often around the substitute shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo, but he had never looked at her with much interest. She was quite famous because of her healing abilities that have attracted even Aizen's attention of, but yet not his.

Neither this time he was not interested in hers existence. He decided that he wanted to finish as quickly as he could the formalities and to return to his attributes. The position of Division 6 and the position of the leader of Kuchiki's clan would not allow him much free time.

"Welcome to the residence Kuchiki, Inoue. Rukia will lead you to your room and she will submit you with the surroundings. Now, I would ask you to excuse myself I have duties what are requesting my immediately attention."

Byakuya disappeared in the next moment leaving the girls to be amaized by his advanced abilities. Rukia was the first who raised herself, then she leaded on Orihime to the room what it had been allocated for her.

It was a small room, but big enough for the adolescence's taste. It had a wardrobe, a bed, a mirror and a window that allowed her to enjoy the sight of one of the most beautiful gardens of the Kuchiki's clan.

"So what do you think?" The brunette asked lying herself on her friend's bed.

"I love it, it's perfect. Thanks a lot, Kuchiki-san." The teen said after what she captureted her in a strong embrace.

"Orihime, I think it's time for you to address me using my name. I think we know each other well enough to give up at the formalities." The brunette said giggling. Orihime blushed and she nodded affirmatively.

"I was surprised to hear that you plan to spend your holiday with us. I heard Rangiku saying something, but I thought she just exaggerated with the alcohol again."

"And I was surprised. But Kurosaki-kun, Sado-kun, Ishida-kun and Tatsuki-kun leaft so I thought it would be the time to make you a visit. I always wanted to see how's a Shinigami life when they're not fighting to save the world. Plus, I promised to Rangiku a long time ago to prepare some of her favorite cookies. Sorry for the inconvenience. "The orange haired girl said laughing a little nervous, not wanting to disturb Rukia with her presence. It is true that she announced a week before, but as things are moving in Soul Society you never know when it's too late.

The brunette took inside of her palm of hers, then she smiled reassuring her.

"There's no problem. I really missed you. Things will be more animated with your arrival. Lately everything was so quiet, that it seems awkward."

"Rukia, do think you that Kuchiki-sama is disturbed by my presence? I mean to me it seemed that he sincerely wanted to kill me when he looked at me in that way. Are you sure that your brother is not a professionally robot programmed to kill?" The teen asked focused on imagining Byakuya as a robot. 'Yes, he sure is.' she said in her mind nodding been pleased with her deduction.

The idea that Byakuya could be robot made Rukia to laugh. It's true that her brother was not a person who shows his feelings, but she was more than sure that he is human.

"I'm sorry, Orihime, but I can assure you that Nee-sama is normal as he can be. Maybe he's difficult sometimes, but he really cares about his people."

"Oh ... Maybe you're right or he maybe is pretending too well. You can never be too sure with robots designed to kill. In a second they're acting cute giving you the most delicious bowl of red bean ice cream that you ever eaten and the next second you realize it's actually poisoned. "

Rukia giggled again amaized by the rich imagination of her friend. Rukia hope that maybe her coming here will make her to forget the existence of the substitute shinigani. Ichigo was simply too distracted to be able to see the adolescence's true feelings.

And in addition to this she was not sure that Ichigo has the same feelings. All what the boy is thinking are fights and how much he could avoid high school. Rukia did not understand even now why her friend likes him.

The brunette gave her a brief hug then she headed to the door.

"Are you going already?"

"Yes, Orihime. I'm sorry. Capian Ukitake asked me to solve some things but I forgot. I'll be back as fast as I can. Your room is right next mine's and if you want something you can ask anytime the servants. You can also walk anywhere you want. No one will stop you. I'm really sorry I have to leave, but he really needs me. "

"Do not worry, Rukia. I'll be fine."

The two girls changed another some warm glances, then Rukia announced that she will return until dinner, then she disappeared. Orihime remained a few moments looking at the door.

She did not want her to leave, but she knew very well that she has to fulfill her duties. Orihime shook her head avoiding sad thoughts to darken her mind.

Now she's in Soul Society and she has so many new things to discover. Orihime changed her clothes in a yellow kimono, then she thought to make a short walk.


End file.
